


Nevermore said the Raven

by Celatum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - High School, Archangels, Best Friends, Bonding, Fluff, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mates, Soul Bond, Teenagers, Top Castiel, Wet Dream, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celatum/pseuds/Celatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where humans and angels live side by side, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak grow up as best friend. At 18 you can find your true mate, but nothing is forced upon you, not even the mating. You can pick another mate if desired, but they will never match your true mate. Humans could be bound to humans, angels to angels, but also mixed. And Dean is hoping so badly to find his true mate, an angel at that. Because who didn't love those wings? But when he finally turned 18 everything turned out so differently than he had thought.</p><p> (This is my first fanfic and I am bad at writing summaries, please do forgive me for this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

After the fall of the angels, angels and humans had learnt to live together, peacefully. Sometimes they even ended up being mates, however an angel/human mating was highly uncommon. Children of both species went to school together, but no human could ever forget the true power an angel had within him/her, their wings weren't hidden and sometimes when the light was right, their eyes glowed so brightly it'd hurt.

Dean, an ordinary human boy, had been fascinated by angels since he was a child. When he was around the age of 7 his parents told him about mates, and how he would find his when he'd turn 18. However not all people found their mate immediately, at first you had to be in close contact to feel the bond, so if you didn't live in the same city, you had to go find your mate. His parents had also told him, that he would most likely be mated with a human, knowing their son's obsession (yes, obsession) with angels. Dean had obviously been disappointed by this news, but deep down inside until this very day he was, is hoping to have an angel mate.

"Dean, stop frowning." A gravelly voice sounded next to him and Dean turned his eyes towards his friend, Castiel, who was staring at him in an unnerving manner. "You were thinking about mates again, weren't you?" He continued, worry written over his face. Cas knew about Dean's desire, but never commented on it. After all, if that was what he desired, then let him be. "Don't worry, you'll find her." 

Dean shrugged casually, a bit too casually, but then a smile broke through. "BUT... first it's your turn, Cas!" Castiel sighed and turned his blue eyes away. Dean gave him a pat on his shoulder. "I am sure he or she is amazing." Castiel bit his lip in uncertainty but then the corners of his mouth turned upwards the slightest bit. 

"I hope-" The bell rang and students hurriedly grabbed their bags and quickly stuffed the last part of their lunch in their mouth. Both Dean and Cas shuffeled their way to the next class. Dean quietly muttered to himself about how he'd rather be at home, working on his baby. But then again he knew that his mother would murder him if she found out how much classes her son had skipped this week alone.

A soft poke shook him from his thoughts and Dean frowned at his best friend, who smiled innocently at him, with those damn blue puppy eyes on top of it. Dean, however, knew him too well and shook his head at Cas. "Pay attention!'' Cas whispered to him and Dean shrugged in return. Castiel was a genious at school; high grades, good student and all that, Dean was the complete opposite of that. He'd rather be working with his hands, than studying from books. 

The day was over soon enough and the two friends walked to their lockers to grab their belongings.  
"Hey losers" A girl with red hair bounced over to them. 

"Good afternoon Charlie'' Castiel greeted back, polite as ever. Dean just grunted at her, which made Charlie snigger. "He's grumpy again?" She turned towards Castiel with this question and he just nodded in return. "Cheer up, there's a new episode of Doctor Sexy." She knew this would make Dean smile and he did.

"We have homework." And there you had Castiel piping up, always busy with school.  
"And we have a hulk" Charlie responded without thinking, which had both her and Dean sniggering at Castiel's confused face.

The three of them left together to make their homework (which meant Cas made it and Dean and Charlie copied all of it afterwards) and watch the Avengers (again) at Dean's house.


	2. Afternoon

Dean opened the door and immediately dropped his bag of books to wander towards the kitchen. His mum was doing the dishes and Dean hugged her from behind.  
“Castiel and Charlie are with you again?" She asked, knowing all too well the answer to that would be yes. Dean made a noise in his throat and then saw the enormous pile of cookies laying on a plate, on the kitchen table. Mary turned around with a soft smile on her face.  
“I knew they would come, so I made these for you guys, but give Sam also a few of them." Her son eagerly nodded and rushed off with the plate.  
“ Sammy!" Dean called from downstairs and could hear the giant getting out of his cave. Satisfied that he did what his mum asked, he sat down next to Cas, who was already making his Math homework, while Charlie was just tapping away on her phone.

“Dude, chill. There's enough time for making that shit." Dean sighed and proceeded to shove an entire cookie in his mouth after that. Castiel just shrugged and continued. Charlie was agreeing with Dean and grabbed the books from Castiel and took off in a sprint, clutching the books to her chest. Blue eyes squinted at the girl, but then Castiel relaxed and also took one of the cookies.

"Hey, save some for me." Sammy cried out and Dean just shrugged.  
"Better eat fast if you want some, Sammy.” Dean turned on the TV after eating another cookie, and all four of them sat back to enjoy the movie. 

After the movie had ended, Charlie had to leave and with a lot of exaggeration and fake crying, she did. Mary walked into the living room to gather the plate and glasses. “Would you like to stay for dinner, Castiel?” 

“Only if I am not intruding, Mrs. Winchester.” Cas politely answered and Mary shook her head at him. On the background the introduction music of Doctor Sexy was already playing.  
“You are never intruding and how many times have I told you to just call me Mary?”  
“Sorry mrs… Mary.” Cas corrected himself and texted his brother, Gabriel, about his whereabouts. 

_“Of course you are having dinner with HIM, send me a pic of his body, naked plz.”_ Gabriel responded and Castiel sighed quietly to himself. Gabriel was so openly gay, that it sometimes became quite disturbing. Always when Castiel told him something about Dean, he would wiggle his eyebrows and ask Cas when he’d hook up with that hotty (hotty referring to Dean). It was not like Castiel had never thought about it, he was bisexual, just not so openly about his sexuality as Gabriel. Dean knew and had no problem with it, but Dean didn’t see his own appeal. Besides that, he could never be that way with Dean, one because of their friendship and two, Dean was as straight as a ruler. And three; Dean deserved better than him.  


“What are you thinking about?” His best friend who currently occupied his thoughts asked him with raised eyebrows.  
“Gabriel and his antics.” _And you_ , Castiel silently added in his mind.

“Your brother is weird.” Dean smirked at him, but then remembered Sam sitting on the floor, close to him and threw a pillow at his younger brother. “Just as mine.” After an angry pillow getting back in his face, Dean turned back towards his beloved TV-show. “Both of you, shut up.” Castiel shook his head in a friendly manner and gathered his books that Charlie had ‘hidden’ everywhere. 

While Dean was watching his show, Castiel made their homework and Mary was cooking something that smelled amazing already.

The front door opened and a loud, but tired voice greeted them all. The two friends could hear soft murmurs from the kitchen, but couldn't be bothered to try and understand it.

"Boys, dinner is ready." Mary said at the same time that John greeted Castiel.

The teens stood up and hobbled towards the table which was filled with plates and a lasagna that created an mouthwatering aroma. All of them said down, while babbling in a good mood about work, school and so on.  
"Castiel, would you like to pray first?" Mary asked, knowing about the boy's religious background. Castiel nodded in thanks and closed his eyes to murmur a quick prayer. After that everyone started to munch on perfection in the form of lasagna.

After dinner Castiel offered to help Mary with the dishes but she just waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. Castiel left soon afterwards before it'd be too dark outside. Dean watched his friend go and then grabbed his nintendo to play against his 'little' brother. 

"Sammy, you're cheating!" Dean shouted in frustration when he lost his first place because of a blue shell that had hit him right before the finish line. "It's not cheating, the blue shell is actually a part of the game." Sammy smirked at him, of course he did now that he was in the first place, that little fucker. 

After playing for some hours their mum made them go upstairs to get some sleep, the teenagers had to get up early the next morning for school again. Dean was muttering quietly to himself and his mum shook her head at him. John just grunted at them, as sort of goodnight. The two siblings just returned the grunt, it was their way of communicating with their dad and it worked perfectly fine for the three of them. It always made Mary smile fondly at her guys, her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh hi, o-o I am so insecure about this tbh. First fanfic and all, and I am not even sure if it's good xD Should I continue? And I feel like it's quite a boring story rn, but I don't want to rush into it, ya know?


	3. Poems

Dean walked into the room without being bothered to knock, but immediately froze by the sight in front of him. Enormous wings were folded and hid almost the complete human frame behind it, but Dean's eyes were locked upon the feathers. Every not informed human could see that these wings were bigger than average. The point where they folded was above the head and the end tips almost reached the floor. Not only the size, but also the colour was magnificent. The wings were black, but had blue hues that glimmered softly in the dim light of the bedroom. The angel had obviously been changing as Dean could see the naked back, where feathers and skin met. Soft, fluffy feathers turned into milky white skin. He could see pants hanging low on the hips of the angel, but most was hidden by the wings. Dean made a soft noise of appreciation in his throat and the wings fluttered in panic and folded even closer.

"Could you leave, please?" A deep voice answered with slight annoyance hinting through. Dean stared at the gorgeous wings and didn't answer immediately, still in shock by the beauty displayed in front of him. To be honest, Dean had never been attracted to guys before, had never considered it, but damn..

"... I am sorry." Dean said, but made no attempt to move.

The angel coughed and his feathers moved the slightest bit. Dean followed the movement with eager eyes, fascinated by the way the colours changed. He couldn't help himself and strode forward to grab a fistful of feathers, the angel made a shocked sound that was awfully lot like a moan, and the noise went straight to Deans dick. The feathers were as soft as they looked and Dean's hands moved on their own accord, stroking, feeling. He started by the big outer feathers and slowly stroked his way to the base of the wings where soft, fluffy feathers merged into skin. His fingertips barely touched the feathers, just lightly skimming over them, savouring the feeling of it. The angel's back was taut with all the effort to not lash out against the human. Dean gripped onto the tiny feathers and the angel gasped in both pain and pleasure. 

"Dean, don't go any further. " The angel whispered in a wrecked voice, but Dean had no intention to stop now that he had finally begun. With a forceful move the angel turned around and Dean saw a flash of the brightest blue eyes before a pair of soft, chapped lips were moving against his. The human gasped and a tongue invaded his mouth by this chance. The kiss was wet, messy and rough and everything that Dean had hoped for. Stubble scratched against his smooth skin and it had the human groaning in approval. 

His hands that had lost their grip on the wings, found their way back to them and he wove his fingers through the soft layers of feathers. Dean gasped and was disappointed by the loss of contact, however that disappointment was of short duration. The angel was discovering his nick with licks, soft bites and god knows what. When the angel nipped on a particular spot, Dean's hips bucked forward on instinct to be met with other hips. The angel was hard against him and the thought that he did this to angel made him even harder. Dean couldn't help but grind onto the angel who was just as happy to do the same. 

"Oh god." Dean moaned and blue eyes met his with a furious glance.  
"Do not use my Father's name in that way." He rasped, but then whined when Dean pulled on his feathers.

One of the angel's hands wandered and slipped under the black fabric of Dean's shirt. When Dean felt the long, cool fingers on his burning hot skin, he let out a soft gasp. The fingers trailed innocently as if trying to memorise every inch of his humans body. While the angel nuzzled his neck, his hands trailed downwards. Fingertips skimmed over the flesh just above the waistband and came closer and closer. Not close enough yet. 

Dean could do nothing but gasp a breathless 'please' and the angel chuckled quietly onto his skin and dipped his fingers into Dean's jeans. 

With a startled gasp Dean sat up straight in his bed and swiped on his phone to turn the alarm off.  
"Sonofabitch" He muttered quietly to himself and rubbed a caloused hand over his face. His whole body was covered in sweat and to say he was aroused was an enormous understatement. He never questioned himself about his sexuality, he had always liked girls, but never had thought about guys.  
_Until now_

It was not that he minded being apparently bisexual, being less picky meant more chance. It just was he had never sat down to think about it. But damn, that angel in his dream... Dean wouldn't mind dating him. Just a few more weeks and it would be his birthday, he could only wish his mate was half as hot as this angel. 

With a sigh Dean flipped his legs over the bedrail and stood up. After gathering some clean-ish clothes, he stumbled to the bathroom, painfully aware of his arousal. It was not like he had never had a sexual dream, but this was different, better.

The cold water rained down on him and it felt amazing on his burning hot body. But the cold didn't ease his hard-on away and Dean smiled without humour. His hand moved downwards and a hiss left his lips when he touched himself. It took maybe three or four strokes to get on the edge and he was so close-

"Dean, are you almost ready to leave for school?" His best friends voice asked. And the sound of it resembled the angel's one so much, that Dean came forcefully and had to bite his lip to not moan loudly.

"Yes Cas, almost done." Dean answered after taking some deep breaths and hurried out the shower to quickly get dressed. He pushed all thoughts about sex and wings out of his mind and left the bathroom. Castiel had always come to their house and together from there on they went to school, it had never been a problem. _And it still wasn't_ Dean thought to himself, it was just wrong timing this morning. He grabbed his bag and hobbled downstairs where Sammy and Castiel were waiting. 

"Dean, you haven't even eaten yet." His mother scolded and pushed a packed lunch in his hands. "Don't be so slow or get up earlier next time." She frowned at him and Dean shrugged in response. 

"Let's go" Dean said to Sammy and Cas, and waved his mum goodbye.

While they walked towards school, Castiel spoke up. "Dean, are you alright? You look flustered, are you perhaps by any chance sick?"

"No, I just had a.. bad night." _bad because of an attractive gay angel and bad because of how the dream had ended way too early._ Castiel nodded in satisfaction when he was sure that his friend wasn't sick.

The rest of the of the walk was uneventful and quite boring since Dean was too busy with his own thoughts and Castiel was still too sleepy, judging from his facial expression. And Sam knew better than to disturb them when they were in a mood like this. 

Sam left the two of them, to go meet up with his own friends and Castiel threw a worried look at Dean, again. Dean noticed and grew wary of himself, did he really look different today? Why would he, it was just another sexual dream. _No, don't let your mind wander there, Winchester._ He reminded himself firmly.

"Dean, are you sure you are alright?"  
"Yes." He bit back and a flash of hurt shot through blue eyes. Dean felt guilty, but couldn't bring himself to apologize. They walked to the classroom without uttering another word and the silence was uncomfortable and stretched out longer than necessary.

They both sat down and the teacher came in and almost immediately started babbling about some project Dean had no interest in at all and he sighed while turning his eyes towards the window. It was raining outside and Dean's gaze followed the raindrops that were sliding down the glass. 

"Now make pairs and pick out a poem you want to analyze." Castiel hopefully looked at him and how could one resist those puppy eyes? Dean shot him a small smile and got an even smaller one back. "Sooo.. I am sure you know some amazing poems." Dean said, he himself knew close to nothing about poetry and to be honest, he didn't care about it either. Castiel furrowed his dark eyebrows and tilted his head sideways.  
"I know many." Castiel responded, but didn't continue. Probably thinking about all great poems by even greater poets and which one he liked most.

"Perhaps we could do one of Poe's works." He said and then trailed off again, sinking back into thoughts. Castiel's expression kept shifting and green eyes scanned over his face with interest. After a while, Castiel raised his hand and their teacher wandered over to them. "Which poem would the two of you like to analyze?" 

"The Raven." Castiel responded with certainty and their teacher turned to Dean, who just nodded his head in confirmation. “Alright, start working on it then. And Dean, don’t let Castiel do everything for you.” She said and then walked off to other students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, first time writing smut, how did I do? xD


	4. Gabe

The day went by and Castiel kept being worried about Dean's odd behaviour, he was silent even when some girls tried to hit on him. Castiel couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, this was not how Dean ever had behaved before. Dean didn't want to talk about it, to busy trying _not_ to think about an certain angel with majestic wings. The blue-eyed boy, man, however knew that he shouldn't push his friend, so he didn't. They split ways and Castiel muttered quietly to himself while walking the rest of his way to home.

"CASSIE" His brother yelled with too much happiness when he opened the door. The shorter man bounced over and Castiel watched him with suspicion.  
"I told you not to call me 'Cassie'." Gabriel grinned and pulled a lollipop out of nowhere and offered it to his taller, younger brother. Castiel shook his head in return.  
"How was school today?" Gabriel smirked at him and Castiel was right, of course Gabriel had done something.  
"What did you do?" His blue eyes squinted at the grinning, dancing young man. His older brother tilted his head to the side, as if saying 'what do you mean by that?'. Castiel just stared harshly back and the older one caved under that unnerving stare. 

"How was Dean today?" Gabriel asked with an innocent smile, that was not as innocent as it seemed to be. Castiel shook his head in desperation.  
"What exactly did you do?" It was silent for a while, and Gabriel sucked happily on the lollipop and had no intention to give an answer soon. Castiel was getting worked up and his jaw was clenching and unclenching with force. 

"... Maybe I altered his dream a bit?" Castiel gave him a long, hard glare. "..In a sexual way, with you." Castiel's jaw dropped and he marched forwards and grabbed his brother by the arm, in a rather bruising manner.  
"Was I recognizable in this particular dream you created?" Gabriel shook his head in denial. "Don't ever abuse your powers like that again. Especially not on Dean." Gabriel nodded hurriedly and Castiel released him and stormed away to sulk inside his own room. He couldn't see the smug smirk that now played on Gabriel's lips after he had left. Those two knuckleheads needed some guidance and perhaps a push in the right direction, and Gabe wouldn't mind helping a bit.

No wonder Dean was acting so weird, he must have been disgusted by his dream. Castiel sighed and turned his attention to his homework, but his mind kept wandering back to his best friend who couldn't even look him in the eye, even though according to Gabriel, Dean hadn't know who his partner had been. Castiel ran his hands through his hair and eventually settled on going downstairs to play the piano. Gabriel was wise enough to leave his little brother alone. A soft melody floated through the living room and the calmness swiftly returned to Castiel.

Dean couldn't shake the dream off; flashes of smooth hands, chapped lips and dark wings kept racing through his mind. It made him both mad and incredibly aroused, and that arousal had led to a heightened awareness of his best MALE friend. He could feel the warmth of Castiel and was distracted by long, elegant fingers that were never in the same position for long. He had tried focusing on something else, but his mind wasn't complying.

"Samantha! Get out of my way." He muttered to his giant brother, who was blocking the hallway with his bulking frame.  
"Someone's having their period." The giant snapped back with a shake of his floppy hair in annoyance. Dean just frowned and pushed his way past his little brother. 

"Stupid dream, stupid angels, stupid world." Dean muttered and turned on his beloved AC/DC on a volume that made the ground vibrate in an amazing way. Downstairs his mum shook her head in worry. Castiel had notified her about her son's behaviour and it worried her too, her oldest was never that quiet. Perhaps he was having a bad mood and she had decided to leave him alone, hoping he would come to her when he needed it.

The rest of the day passed awfully, torturing slow. Dean had emerged from his room to stroll over to Bobby, to work on his Baby. When his hands were busy, his mind was distracted. At least for a few minutes. Castiel however, couldn't get his mind to focus on anything besides Dean. Gabriel had come into his room, asking for forgiveness and Castiel good as he was, had given it him. 

"Castiel, you know how bad this is." Castiel's neck cracked with the speed his head turned.  
"Don't." He snapped at his older brother, whose face was painted with worry.  
"But.."  
"NO BUTS" Castiel threw the words harshly, his voice thundering and intimidating. Gabriel cowered under the force of it and turned to leave. However before the shorter man left he muttered something under his breath that Castiel couldn't pick up. The blue-eyed young man hung his head in both shame and anger. He knew he shouldn't keep this up, but after what happened to Anna, he knew he had to.

It was late and Bobby walked in. "Idjit, ya should go home, 'is dark already." Dean waved his hand in a dismissive manner and Bobby took it and left the young adult alone after putting his keys down on the worktable. After the door clicked, signaling Bobby had finally left, Dean turned up the music even louder and sank down into the leather driver’s seat and closed his eyes with a deep sigh. Without his permission, his mind wandered to enormous wings. Suddenly it hit him in full force; no one had wings that big, huge even. The bigger the wings, the more power the angel possessed. And Dean could picture the black, blue wings with terrifying clearness; the feathers layering 'till they almost reached the floor. Most angels had wings that reached their hips and that was it. However wings this big could only mean one thing.. _archangel._ Dean hit his head on the steering wheel in both anger and disappointment. Archangels were sought after to be mated with, due to their enormous powers. A human like him would never _ever_ have a chance. He groaned and his mind, that treacherous thing, provided him helpfully with images of dark feathers and pale skin.

"Castiel, dinner's ready." Gabriel's voice echoed through the hallway and Castiel scribbled some notes down, before heading downstairs. The whole kitchen reeked of delicious food and Castiel's mouth watered. A grin spread on the smaller man's face over the fact that at least food could make his younger brother happy.  
"What are you making?" The blue-eyed asked and Gabriel just shrugged and headed over to the oven to take out a handmade meatloaf surrounded by vegetables. Castiel was practically drooling and quickly sat down. The two brothers ate in silence, both too engaged with their food to start a real conversation. The silence was comfortable enough though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aliiiive :D  
> I totally forgot I was writing this. lol oops.


End file.
